Clash of the Champions
|theme= Reality TV Show Winners |brantsteele= Survivor Cambodia |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Love&Light Brantsteele: Clash of the Champions is the third season of Love&Light simulations, which was simulated on February 7th 2020 with the Survivor: Cambodia brantsteele. It ended with Ashley Mitchell 'defeating '''Kelsey Thorn '''and '''Jang Dongmin '''at the Final Tribal Council in a 8-2-0 vote. At the Reunion, '''Aras Baskauskas '''won Fan Favorite. Production The theme for this season was announced to be all winners. 20 winners from any reality tv show were cast with guest appearances made by Ian and Ryan. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Daniel & Ryan Ryan | | rowspan=2 | rowspan=6 | rowspan=7 | 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 11 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Sarah Hanlon' Nick | | 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | 11 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Shane Gould' Nick | | | 3rd Voted Out Episode 3 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Samantha Jade' Liam | | | 4th Voted Out Episode 4 | 3 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Brandon Davis' Liam | | | 5th Voted Out Episode 5 | 1 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jordyn Barbato' Ian | | | 6th Voted Out Episode 6 | 2 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Heather' Chili | | | | 7th Voted Out Episode 7 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Nick Delisi' James | | | | rowspan=13 | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Episode 8 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Tanedra Howard' Chili | | | | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Episode 9 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Aras Baskauskas' James | | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Episode 10 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Celeste Anderson' Christian | | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Episode 11 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Roni Martin' Ian | | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Episode 12 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jennifer Quail' Christian | | | | 13th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Episode 13 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Chungha' Chili | | | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Episode 14 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Gracia Seger' Liam | | | | 15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Episode 15 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Tyson Apostol' Ryan | | | | 16th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Episode 15 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Camila Nakagawa' Nick | | | | Medically evacuated 10th Jury Member Episode 15 | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jang Dongmin' Christian | | | | 2nd Runner-up | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Kelsey Thorn' Ian | | | | Runner-up | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Ashley Mitchell' James | | | | Sole Survivor | |} Season summary Aras played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 5 votes against him did not count. Tanedra played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 3 votes against her did not count. Nick played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 4 votes against him did not count. Heather played a hidden immunity idol, however no votes were cast against her. Tanedra played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 8 votes against her did not count. Jennifer played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 1 vote against her did not count. Jennifer played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 5 votes against her did not count.